Pucks Messages
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Puck is sexting someone else at the same time as Santana. But who oh who could it be?


Ok, so this is about the episode where Puck is sexting with Santana while babysitting with Quinn. The receiver of the messages will not be revealed to the end, although some of you may have already guessed it. I'll explain more at the end.

_Puck_

_**Receiver of the Message**_

_What are you wearing? _Puck chuckled as he sent off his first text. After all, no harm in a little sexting. What Quinn didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

-ding-_**You'll have to guess. **_Came the swift response.

_Tell me about your panties._ He grinned slightly as he sent off the new text. The little demons were tying him and Quinn up.

-ding-_**I'm not wearing any. You suck at guessing ;) **_Puck had to struggle not to chuckle.

_Tell me about your pants? _He asked.

-ding- _**Not wearing any of those either. Not everyone enjoys commando like you.**_

_What are you sitting in your basement in only a form fitting sweater that cuts off at the knees?_

**-**ding- _**No, I stopped wearing those.**_

_Yeah, right. You're full of it._

-ding-_**I'm not wearing a form-fitting anything. I'm wearing something very special.**_

_Special? Something that makes you hot?_

-ding-_**Super hot. I'll give you a hint. It smells like you.**_

_You're wearing my jacket? Are you at my house?_

_**-**_ding-_**No, you left it in my room. Makes me really horny and hot.**_

_Yeah? Wanna touch yourself? Go ahead, I wish I was there to watch._

-ding-_**Couldn't you just join me then? Every time I breath in I can smell you. Smells just like when you pound me into the mattress.**_

_You're smokin' hot, baby. Send me a pic?_

-ding-_**What? Aren't you babysitting?**_

_Yes, but so what? I can look. Come on, baby. Let me see you're hotness._

-ding-_**Aw, you're such a sweetie. Alright, one pic.**_

Puck leaned back in the chair tucking away his phone as Quinn suddenly asked him to help her undo the knot in the jump rope. He felt his phone vibrate in his pants giving him a hopeful shake letting him know that his picture has arrived. "You guys want to see a live music video?" Quinn asked. Puck cursed inwardly as they started in on their song. All he wanted was to take a peek at the picture he'd just received. After their second run through of the song he flipped open his phone to see the pic he'd received.

In the photo was his lover dressed in only in his jacket tantalizingly covering all the best parts.

-ding-_**Wanna come take this jacket off for me?**_

_Yeah, I'll take that jacket off for you. Wait for me, baby._

-ding-_**Aw, but I can't wait. I'm touching myself and I can't hardly hold it in. Feels so good…**_

_You're so sexy tell me all about._

-ding-_**Oh, honey. It's so hot, I want you here right now. My hole is so wet and it's begging for you. I want you inside me.**_

_Good. Keep it nice and hot for me._

-ding-_**I don't know if I can hold it much longer.**_

_I'm on my way just left Quinn. I'm gonna pound into you so hard you'll limp to school tomorrow._

Puck floored the gas pedal as he sped over to his lover's place. He couldn't wait to get there.

-ding-_**I unlocked my window, park around the corner, my dad's home so be quiet.**_

_Got it._

Puck smiled as he parked his car around the corner and snuck through the bushes to the house were his lover was waiting for him. He could just barely see the window that was open and waiting for him. With a smirk he dropped down and crawled through the cracked basement window.

"Hey baby, don't end the party before it gets started." Puck teased as he dropped down onto the desk beneath the window. Kurt shot up off his mattress his hand falling away from his member. "Hey, baby." Puck said grinning as Kurt stood up and skipped up to him. Kurt was still only wearing Puck's letter jacket, but now it was unzipped and open revealing Kurt's pale smooth chest and his hard member jutting out.

"Puck!" Kurt whined. "What took you so long?" His whine suddenly going low as Puck hopped down from Kurt's desk to wrap his arms tightly around Kurt and rub his member softly.

"I had to wait for the kid's parents to get home and then I had to talk to Quinn. I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you." Puck promised softly as he kissed Kurt. Kurt moaned quietly from beneath Puck melting into him easily. "How did you get my jacket? I had it after practice." Puck pointed out as he pushed Kurt back onto the bed making him whimper.

"You left it in the locker room after practice when you went to get your shower." Kurt pointed out with a chuckle as he scooted back on the bed spreading his legs wide for Puck as he settled in between Kurt's legs already undoing his own pants. "I figured it might be fun to play around with tonight."

"Well, it certainly was a nice picture." Puck mumbled as he pushed his pants down to his knees and not really concerned with taking his pants all the way off. "So sexy I almost came in my pants when I saw it."

"Oh, Puck, come on. I'm already about to explode." Kurt whimpered. His ass was wet and already lubed and his hips rocked up rubbing against Puck's erection that jutted out from his boxers.

"Don't worry, baby. We got all night and all weekend." Puck warned gently as he slowly pushed into Kurt rocking into his entrance easily. Kurt groaned loudly swiftly beginning to rock into Puck trying to get him to speed up his movements. "God, how are you so tight?" Puck groaned as his hips began to thrust harder into Kurt making him moan loudly.

"I exercise." Kurt whimpered suddenly arching his back as Puck started to pound into him. It didn't take either of them long. Kurt screamed Puck's name loudly as he came his sperm shooting out to splatter on his stomach and onto Puck's jacket. Puck groaned softly as he blew his load into Kurt after only a few more thrusts. Both boys fell asleep wrapped around one another.

The rest of the weekend was spent in a similar manner. Kurt and Puck teasing one another sexually and having fast wanton sex under Kurt's dad's nose. When Monday came Puck almost missed it. Almost, after all, he and Kurt weren't going out and they weren't exclusive. They were just having sex, under everyone's nose's.

Of course, all the fun and lightness of the weekend died rather horribly when Quinn saw his texts between him and Santana, and Kurt, but he left Kurt unlabeled so it was ok, since she didn't notice the second text that said 'I'm not wearing any.'

He was on his way out of the school when he spotted Rachel watching Finn and Quinn exit the school. It didn't matter since they'd been over for awhile, but then Kurt came out of a hallway. He expected Kurt to keep walking or something, but no. He stopped and was watching them as well. His eyes were full of sadness and loneliness as he turned away.

Puck went mad. Kurt was having sex with Puck. Not Finn. Kurt was sexting with Puck. He was supposed to like Puck not Finn, but from look on Kurt's face as he shared an understanding look with Rachel. That wasn't what he wanted.

Puck growled as he stormed out of the school. He had practice today, he didn't have time for dealing with Kurt today. He didn't have to deal with Kurt during practice anymore, not since he'd quit. He smiled slightly remembering how Kurt had quit the team. He'd walked into the shower room while everyone was showering and sing songed that he was going to quit.

Puck waited until after practice to text Kurt.

_Hey, What are you doing tonight? _Puck asked via text as he dried off his Mohawk. Finn walked in shortly after. "Hey who are you texting?" Finn asked as he came back in to the locker room after his own shower.

"Just a friend." Puck answered vaguely as his default ringer went off. After he'd decided not to put Kurt into his contacts he'd changed his default ringer to "fuck you like an animal" by Nine Inch Nails.

"New girl you're trying to get?" Finn asked as he sat down next to Puck to peek at the reply text. "Who's number is that?" Finn asked being extremely nosy.

_**I'm going to the mall with M, then staying in and studying. Nothing much really. **_Puck frowned quickly starting up his next text. "Nobody you know, and actually I already got in her pants. Just a good lay is all." Puck answered quickly.

_Can I come over tonight? _He asked. "She's super hot and sexy, too." Puck continued smirking at the idiocy of Finn. If he just checked his phone he'd know it's Kurt he's texting. "She even likes sexting. Want her number? I'm pretty sure she'd give it up to you." Puck said, keeping his temper in check. Of course, Kurt would have sex with Finn. That's who he really wanted, Kurt wanted Finn, not Puck. He was just a replacement.

_**No, I don't feel up to it. I got some major studying to do.**_ Puck seethed. Of course he didn't' want to see Puck today. He'd rather have Finn.

_Would you rather see Finn? _He texted back trying to get as much venom as possible through a text.

_**No, why would you even ask that? I don't want to see anyone right now. Kurt texted back. Puck growled and shut his phone tightly and stood up to finish getting dressed. He needed to get to the mall. He was gonna beat Kurt into a bloody pulp for making him into a goddamn consolation prize. **_

_**-At the mall-**_

_**Kurt smiled as he exited the mall with Mercedes, both loaded down with bags. "Nothing like a little retail therapy to mend a broken heart." Kurt sing songed happily as he started to search for his keys. "I'll drop you off at your place-" Kurt didn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly shoved back, stumbling into one of the doors into the mall.**_

"_**Puck, what's your deal?" Mercedes yelled glaring up at the jock as he glared down at Kurt. Kurt blinked in surprise clearly not expecting that. **_

"_**We need to talk." Puck growled. He looked half-crazy. Kurt nodded slowly while Mercedes eyes went wide with shock. Kurt nodded slowly his eyes wide with fear. Puck didn't wait for an answer instead he grabbed Kurt and dragged him back into the mall towards the restroom.**_

"_**Ow, you're hurting me, Puck!" Kurt whined softly half heartedly tugging to free his arm. "Let go, I'm right behind you, I'm not gonna run!" Kurt continued softly as he was dragged into the men's room and thrown into a wall. "Ow!" He complained his eyes wide and fearful. "What is your deal?" **_

"_**My deal? My deal? What's your deal? You're having sex with me, but you have a crush on Finn? What the hell is your deal?" Puck growled grabbing Kurt by his arm and dragging him forward. "Why didn't you just go bang Finn if he's the one you like so much!" **_

"_**What are you talking about? Who said I liked Finn? And even if I did what's it to you? We're just having sex!" Kurt yelled back trying to pull away from Puck. "You're the one who started this! You're the one who wanted just sex! I never wanted you! All I wanted was to pine alone! I never asked for you!" Kurt yelled suddenly tearing up. "I never asked for you! I never wanted you! I never wanted to have sex with you! All I ever wanted was Finn!" Kurt yelled.**_

_**Puck just stared down at Kurt. He was shaking and tears were streaking down his cheeks. Puck was reminded of Quinn when he confronted her about the baby. Kurt looked just as hurt as Quinn did. Puck ached slightly thinking back to all the times he'd had sex with Kurt. How many times did Kurt think of Finn when they were having sex? How many times had Kurt felt like it was forced. More importantly, how many times did Kurt just go through the motions?**_

_**Puck was so angry he couldn't think straight. Why hadn't Kurt just said no? "Don't ever call or text me again." Puck whispered, trying to keep from screaming. Kurt laughed dryly as he finally looked up staring right into Puck's eyes.**_

"_**You're the one who called me. You're the one who calls me. You're always the initiator. Go ahead. Stop calling. I don't plan on even caring." Kurt whispered suddenly pulling his arm away.**_

_**Puck had to struggle not to pull Kurt back. He just watched him go. He'd never been more angry. Quinn didn't want him. Now not even Kurt wanted him. He felt something his pretty sure wasn't supposed to happen suddenly happen. His heart broke.**_

_**Kurt drove Mercedes home without speaking. He wanted to tell her what had happened. He really did. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. He'd had a long, inventive, and wonderful physical relationship with Puck. And it was supposed to be No strings attached. So, why had Puck freaked out about Finn? And why did his heart ache?**_

_**Ok, so that's all. No, there's no more. That's all. Seriously, I only wanted to do this, because of Puck's texts on his phone. Seriously, look at it. There are two texts of "I'm not wearing any," but only one of Tell me about your panties. Seriously I saw that and said, "Oh that one's from Kurt, totally, all from him." And screw Santana, her sexts are super mellow. Seriously, look at the texts. They suck.**_


End file.
